Cradle Robber
by AutumnalDweller
Summary: Olivia Benson meets a very beautiful woman at the bar, and decides it's time to let loose a little.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia had a lot of pride. Anything that made her look poorly, or anything that she felt would make her look poorly, was off limits. That included picking up strangers from bars, taking them home, and having sex with them until the early hours of the morning. The previous night, though, she swallowed her pride and allowed herself to let loose, just a little.

She walked into the bar, and sat down in the only open space left. On the far left, next to a woman who was sipping on what appeared to be vodka. Her long brown hair was covering her face. She was wearing a sweater, and a tight fitting black pencil skirt that accentuated her curves in all the right places. Olivia took off her jacket and rested it on the chair behind her, the bartender strode over to her, "What will it be?"

Olivia's gaze steered towards the woman beside her. "What she's having."

The woman looked up, giving Olivia a clear view of her face. She was young, very young. Her angular face was complimented with large framed black glasses, her dark brown eyes looked sad and teary. Her full lips were frowning, the dimple in her chin prominent. A beauty mark on her right cheek rested on a dimple, Olivia knew, since she smiled at her.

The bartender gave a nod and began doing his job.

"Olivia." She offered her hand to this mystery woman.

She blinked, looked at Olivia's hand, and slid her dainty palm into hers. "Elsie."

"Nice to meet you, Elsie." Liv gave her a kind smile, and this time, Elsie's smile reached her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hard day?"

The dark haired woman gave a nod. "And then some."

Olivia was silent a moment. "Wanna talk about it?"

Elsie gave a sigh. "Why not…found my ex in bed with another woman, in my apartment…in my god damned bed." She scoffed. "I can't even go back home. Makes me sick to think about it."

Olivia frowned. "I'm sorry. He clearly didn't deserve you."

"She…" Elsie said softly. "She didn't deserve me…"

With a brow raised, Liv responded. "Oh, I'm sorry for assuming."

"S'okay." Elsie chuckled. "Happens to the best of us."

"Honestly that's horrible." Olivia continued. "How could anyone cheat on you?"

Elsie felt her cheeks warm as she blushed, the freckles brushed across her cheeks showing. "We were together for five years. I guess she got bored of me. I can't blame her."

"I can." Olivia mumbled into her glass.

Elsie smiled softly. "Enough about me. How about you? Why are you here?"

"Hard time at work."

"What do you do for work?" Elsie turned her body towards Olivia's, resting her elbow on the bar, her manicured hands clasped together.

Olivia eyes roamed over Elsie's body, the way her waist curved in, and then her hips curved out. The proportions were almost unreal. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she'd probably been staring a bit too long, but she wasn't going to be embarrassed. She'd let herself have fun with this. "I'm a Lieutenant."

"Oh wow." Elsie smirked. "Very nice. What kind?"

"I work for SVU." Was her response.

"You don't look old enough to be in such a high ranking position." Elsie said slyly.

Olivia laughed, clearly flattered. "Oh please."

"Really. I never would have guessed." She shrugged.

"How about you? What do you do for work?"

"I'm a psychologist, specifically a child psychologist. Fresh out of school, actually." Elsie sighed. "It's great. I love what I do."

"Must be difficult to deal with children in that way." Olivia said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can relate."

That, Olivia could certainly relate to.

Elsie took a deep breath, arching her back and placing the hair around her face behind her, exposing her collarbone. Olivia was staring now, without shame.

Elsie took note of this, and smiled, her white teeth showing. "See something of interest, Lietuenant?"

Olivia sat back in her seat. "Yeah, I think I do."

Elsie hopped off her seat, throwing a fifty on the bar table. Her heels clicked against the floor. "I should be going…you're free to follow." She winked, turning around, giving her hips a sway as she rolled out the door.

Olivia chuckled, throwing some money on the bar as well, before striding after her. She caught up to Elsie, who threw her a grin. "Your place, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." The older woman responded, wrapping an arm around the younger ones waist.

Elsie press herself up against Olivia, feeling a heat start in her stomach.

Both could not place it, but the other felt special, in some way. The way they looked at each other, the connection they felt. It was hard to place. But neither were willing to admit it to themselves. Tonight would just be fun, that's all. Just some fun.

It took a few minutes to get to Liv's place from the bar, but they both walked up the stairs, and as soon as Liv had the door unlocked, she'd pinned Elsie up against the inside of it, the lock clicking back in place. Her hands rested on her hips, her lips attached to Elsie's neck, kissing, sucking, biting lightly.

Elsie let out a soft moan, running her hands through the detectives hair.

"Do you like that?" Olivia whispered into her ear, pulling on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Y-Yes." She gasped.

Olivia unzipped Elsie's skirt, and slid it down her thighs to reveal white laced panties. Elsie took off Olivia coat, and then her sweater, leaving her in her bra. She stepped away from the door, her hands roaming all over the older woman as they kissed passionately. "Bedroom?" Elsie breathed through moans.

Olivia backed her up towards her bedroom, and threw the door open. She threw the girl on the bed, Elsie grinned, backing up onto the comfortable blankets. She threw off her sweater, leaving her just in her bra and panties.

"God you're sexy." Olivia panted, crawling over her.

"Could say the same thing to you." Elsie smiled, unzipping the Lieutenants jeans. Olivia helped by pushing them off, and throwing them to the floor.

Olivia pressed her lips to Elsies, tugging her hair lightly, causing her to groan in pleasure. She continued kissing down her cheek, her neck, over her collarbone, to her sternum. She reached behind her back, and unclasped the bra before tossing it away. Olivia stared down at the woman beneath her In awe. Her breasts fit perfectly in her palms, she grabbed them, squeezing hard, causing Elise's back to arch, she bit hard on her bottom lip.

Elsie's hand reached behind Liv's back, and she unclasped her bra as well. She smirked, looking at Olivia with her twinkling brown eyes.

"Like what you see?" She laughed.

Elsie grabbed them in both her hands nodding slowly. "Oh, yes."

Olivia lowered herself down between Elsie's legs, taking her underwear and sliding them down her thighs. She rubbed a hand against her mound, that was already very wet. "Someone's horny."

"Someone made me horny." Elsie stated.

Olivia entered a finger inside her, causing the younger woman to gasp, her back arching. She entered a second finger, pumping them both now. Elsie clenched around her and let out a moan. Olivia pressed kisses to her inner thigh, rubbing it softly with her other hand.

"I-I'm gonna come." Elsie choked out.

"Do it." Olivia mumbled against her skin. "Come for me."

Harder, Elsie clenched around Olivia, and then released onto her hand. She yelled out in absolute pleasure. Olivia smiled, collapsing beside her.

The two sat in a bit of silence for a couple of minutes. Elsie turned over to look at Olivia. "Your turn?"

"No, no, that's okay." Olivia smiled sweetly at Elsie.

"Why not." She laid her head on Olivia's thigh, moving in closer to her mound. "I'm pretty good at this."

The older woman wanted it, surely. Boy did she want it. But if she were honest, she was insecure. This gorgeous, younger woman, was laying across from her, willing to do something so intimate. What if she was grossed out by her? What if she would regret it? What if?

"Are you okay, Liv?" Elise asked, moving her hand towards the womans face, and bringing her eyes to meet her own.

"It's stupid." She shook her head.

"I'm sure it isn't." She said softly, moving in closer to her. "You can talk to me."

Olivia rolled onto her side and looked into Elsie's beautiful brown eyes, taking her hand in her own. "I guess I'm just…not feeling too confident right now."

"Why not?" Elsie smiled. "Did you see what you made me do?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, of course I can do that to you. I'm old."

Elsie frowned, now. "Is that what this is about? You think I wont want to do anything with you because of your age?"

The older woman shrugged.

"Please. You look very young, Liv. Your body is out of this world." She ran a hand down her side, resting it on her hip. "It would make me very happy to make you feel good."

"God, I feel like a cradle robber." Olivia rubbed her face.

Elsie laughed at that. "I'm thirty two, Olivia."

"I'm old enough to be your mother." She groaned.

"Oh come on, now." She slid a hand under the fabric of her panties. "I promise you wont regret it."

With a groan, Olivia turned onto her back. "Okay, fine."

Elsie grinned.

"Eager are we?" The older woman chuckled.

The younger hopped on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Here is one thing Olivia knew, she definitely didn't regret it. Not in the slightest.

**Kinda tempted to make this a series...what do y'all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**E**lsie woke up in a strange apartment. She was buried in white sheets, and a big fluffy comforter, with someones arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked beneath the blankets, and she was very much naked. Her head started spinning. Yeah, she had definitely had far too many vodkas last night. She blinked a few times, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and the memories started to flood back in.

Jane in bed with a cute red head with massive knockers. The tears, the broken vases. The bar, the one too many drinks. Olivia…Olivia's body. She looked down at her waist, a sigh escaping her lips. And this was Olivia's arm.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She'd been looking for comfort and warmth after having her heart chewed up and spit out, then stomped on again, and she'd certainly found it, and a massive part of her didn't want to move. Elsie didn't want to roll over, slip out from under Olivia's grasp. She didn't want to risk this ending, because while it wasn't even real, she wanted it to feel that way, just a little while longer.

Her eyes darted to the alarm clock. Five in the morning, a solid two hours before she had to get to work. But she needed a shower, she needed to get to the apartment to get clothes…sadly, she turned over to look at the sleeping woman beside her.

Olivia didn't even stir. Her eyes were shut softly, some of her hair had landed in her face. Her grip around Elsie tightened, bringing the younger woman flush against Olivia.

Elsie was not going to get out of this without waking her up.

She raised up a hand, brushing the hair out of Olivia's face and smiled softly before resting her hand on the womans back, running her fingers up and down her spine. Elsie could feel the Lieutenants skin goosebump. Olivia's eyelashes fluttered, before opening. She blinked a couple times, before focusing in on Elsie.

"Oh my." She muttered hoarsely.

Elsie chuckled. "I was just as surprised."

"You didn't leave?"

She didn't leave. Why didn't she just leave.

"I didn't want to." She said softly. "I hope you don't…mind?"

Olivia didn't mind in the slightest. No, not at all.

"No." She shook her head. She loosened her grasp on Elsie, running her hand down her waist, resting on her hip, grabbing it lightly. "No, I don't mind."

"I, um…" Elsie stammered. "I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too." Olivia smiled. "I haven't been with a woman in a long time."

"Really?" Elsie raised a brow. "I wouldn't have been able to tell."

"I guess it's sort of like riding a bike." She joked.

Elsie chuckled. "Something like that…"

Olivia sighed. "I don't do this one night stand thing, Elsie."

"Neither do I." She muttered. "I haven't been single in four years, and before that? I was a virgin. I had one ex boyfriend from high school."

"Wow." Olivia raised her brows.

"But, I don't regret this one." Elsie offered. She wanted to say there was a piece of her that didn't want this to be a one night stand. That she wanted to lay in Liv's arms every night from now on. That she wanted to feel this warmth, love, and care, for as long as she could…

"Me either." Olivia stated.

Little did Elsie know, Olivia was feeling the same way.

It took a lot for Olivia to fight back the urge to kiss the woman's plump, soft, lips. It's all she wanted to do right now.

"I um…I need to shower, and get clothes from my…my apartment." Elsie said, her eyes wandering off. "I have work."

"You can shower here." Olivia said. "If…If you want. I could take you to your apartment. I'm sure you don't want to be there any longer than need be."

"Thank you." Elsie smiled. "But It's okay, really."

Olivia swallowed her disappointment. "Alright."

With a sigh, Elsie sat up, pushing the blankets off of her. Olivia took her entire body in in the rising suns light. Her soft, pale skin, and the way she shivered at the sudden cold breeze on her naked body. She searched around for her clothes. "Did…did you see my panties?"

"To be honest…I wasn't paying too much attention to where they were once I had them off." Olivia stated smoothly.

Elsie's face heated up with a blush. "Understandable…"

"In all seriousness…" Olivia reached next to her side of the bed. "here."

Elsie came around, and with a smile, grabbed them from Olivia's hands before slipping them up her toned legs. She hooked her bra on, her sweater, and zipped up her skirt. She came around to Olivia's side of the bed, trailing her finger tips along her arm. "I'm gonna leave my number on the table."

Olivia's heart began to race in excitement, and then Elsie bent down and kissed her tenderly. "Goodbye, Olivia."

The older woman couldn't get a word out, and Elsie had already walked out the door. She could hear here fumbling with her heels, and then opening the door, and closing it behind her, the lock shutting in place.

With a loud sigh, Olivia laid back in her bed, rubbing her face. "What just happened?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

"What just happened?" Elsie muttered, walking a fast pace down the two blocks to her own apartment.

Only 24 hours ago, she'd woken up, gone to work, and thought she'd come home to her girlfriend of many years. Never in a million years did she expect to find her in bed with someone else. Never did she expect to pick up a woman at a bar. Never did she expect to be taking the walk of shame. There were a lot of firsts for her today, and she didn't really know how to come to terms with all of them.

Once she made it to her own apartment, she unlocked the door, and stepped inside. A note on the coffee table in Jane's handwriting,

"I'm so sorry, El. I didn't mean to hurt you.

-Janey"

Elsie rolled it up and threw it behind her, throwing her coat and keys on the table where the note once laid. She ignored the messy bed as she walked into the room to grab a pair of black jeans, and a white blouse. A bra, and a new pair of underwear. She ignored the glass on the floor as she strode into the bathroom.

She made the shower extra hot today, and got in, allowing the heat to wash off the memories of the night before. Although, Elsie wished she could have savored it some more. The sweet smell of spicy cinnamon on Olivia's skin left her own, she reached fingers to her lips, remembering how the vodka mixed with the mint of the woman's gum had made her salivate. Never had a woman made her go off the rails like this before, but Elsie couldn't help but trace the hickeys and scratches Olivia had left behind.

She could only pray the woman would contact her again…

* * *

**E**lsie walked into her office, smiling at the woman behind the front desk. "Good morning, Wanda."

"Hey, baby doll." The dark skinned woman grinned back at her. "How was your night?"

"Depends which part of it." She smirked to herself. "Yours?"

"Amazing. Sat, watched some old reruns, and ate dinner with my dogs." Wanda gave a hearty laugh.

"That's what we like to hear!" Elsie chuckled, continuing to walk on. "Have a good day!"

"You too, Ms. Fynn!"

"Elisabeth!" Called Matthew Martinez, her boss.

Elsie turned around swiftly. "Morning, Martinez."

"Good morning. I hate to send you out as soon as you get in, but there's a bit of an emergency, and you're the most qualified for the job right now." He stated, shoving his fists into his pockets.

"An emergency?" She stared at him, unlocking her office door, and entering. Martinez followed. "What kind of emergency?"

"A little girl is completely and utterly traumatized down at the SVU precinct. No one can get her to talk. She seems to have suffered some severe psychological and physical traumas…" Was the response.

SVU…why did that sound so damn familiar?

"Okay. Send me the address and I'll head out ASAP." She gave her boss a nod, in which he returned.

"Thank you, Elisabeth." Then, he left.

Elsie sighed, turning out the lights to her office, and getting ready to head out once again…but damn, why did SVU seriously sound so familiar?

* * *

"There's a new psychologist on call?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess so. She's pretty damn good, on the ball." Amanda Rollins responded as the two women looked in through the one way window at the little girl who sat in fetal position on the bean chair. "Should be able to crack a hard nut."

"Name?" Olivia asked, removing her reading glasses from her face.

Amanda shrugged. "Didn't get a name. Just that she'd be here in fifteen minutes."

With a sigh, Olivia nodded. "Hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

* * *

**E**lsie made her way into the SVU precinct, and looked around. A man came up to greet her, "Hey, Odafin Tutuola, Sergeant here. You the shrink?"

"That's me." She nodded. "Elisabeth Fynn." She shook Fin's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He shook hers back. "Let me go get the boss lady."

Elsie sighed, rubbing her hands together as they were still cold from the small walk it took to get to the building.

And then, her jaw almost dropped, because it finally made sense.

SVU was familiar because Olivia worked here.

Olivia was right in front of her. This time dressed in black jeans, a blue blouse, and a black blazer. Elsie blinked.

The two were caught staring at each other, neither of them able to really say anything, completely caught off guard.

"Liv?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Hi. I'm Olivia Benson, Lieutenant." She shaked Elsies hand, which Elsie obviously took and obliged.

"Elisabeth Fynn. I hear there's a little girl having quite a hard time?" She was pretending to play cool affect, but inside she was squirming.

Olivia began leading her back to her office, "Right this way." The two stepped inside, where Olivia shut the door behind them.

"I didn't know you were the new call in psych…" Olivia mumbled.

"Neither did I." Elsie stated. "My boss said it was an emergency, and I was right for the job."

Olivia nodded, her eyes roaming Elsie's face. "So um…the little girl, she has signs of severe sexual abuse, and physical abuse, but she refuses to speak to anyone."

"How old? Name? Parents?"

Olivia shrugged. "Ran her photo through missing persons, but she doesn't appear to belong to anyone, and if she does, no ones looking for her. We approximate her to be around five years old, but we don't know her name. She's given us nothing to work with thus far."

Elsie nodded. "Okay. Let me give this a shot."

Olivia watched on as the younger woman disappeared into the room next to her office. She grinned down at the little girl, who jumped and backed away from her. Elsie knelt down, her elbows on her knees. She started speaking comforting words, Olivia was sure, because the girl started warming right up to her. Tip toeing towards her slowly. Elsie held out her hand, which the girl grabbed. The set together on the floor, and the girl immediately wrapped her arms around Elsie, breaking out into heart wrenching sobs. Elsie looked at the one way window, a look of horror on her face. Olivia's eyes widened. Elsie calmed the girl eventually, but she refused to move from Elsie's lap.

Olivia's heart wrenched. Elsie was so good with children. The look of compassion, and empathy on her face could make child or adult alike melt right into her. Hell, even Olivia would tell her her deepest darkest secrets when she looked at her that way. She had before, last night, when she asked what was wrong. Olivia shook her head, pissed at herself that she was still thinking about it. It was a one night stand, that was it. She doesn't date people, she doesn't love people. She can't love people. She just can't.

Being lost in thought, she didn't realize the time that had passed, and Elsie walked out and into her office, shocking the detective.

"You okay?" Elsie smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah…just uh, not a lot of sleep last night." Olivia coughed.

Elsie giggled. "Right. So, the girls name is Ramona Rhodes. She's six years old, claims she doesn't have a mom or dad, and she lives with her Uncle Frank."

"Last name?" Olivia raised a brow.

"No, but she knows where he lives. All we have to do is drive, and she'll point us in the direction." Elsie responded.

"Alright, I'll tell my detectives." Olivia nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Olivia…"

The detective stood in place, her hand hovering above the doorknob to her office. "Yes?" She turned to look at the woman who was smiling at her.

"Call me tonight." She stated, before brushing past Olivia, their hips brushing against one anothers, and leaving the room.

Olivia was very caught off guard by this, but nonetheless, would do as she asked.

**I figured, I love these two just as much as y'all seem to, so I'll keep em around ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**O**livia sat in her living room, a glass of wine popped open, half the bottle poured out into a large wine glass she was nursing. She stared at her cell phone that sat on the coffee table in front of her, then her eyes darted to the post it note with the phone number next to it. She clicked her nails against the side of the glass as she took a very deep breath. She couldn't configure why she was so nervous. It's not like she'd never had casual sex with a woman before. She cursed at herself for even thinking Elsie wanted to have sex again…just because she did doesn't mean that's what Elsie was wishing for. Even worse, Elsie was looking for a date. Olivia didn't know if she could handle that. Relationships hadn't worked out well for her, ever, especially with women. It's why she stopped back in college…always full of disappointments. But it wasn't like the situation with the male gender was any better either.

She looked toward the clock, it was already eleven. What if Elsie was sleeping now? What if she'd let her down? What if she'd upset her.

"Fuck it." Olivia picked up her phone, copied the number off the paper into her dial pad, and clicked the bright green call button.

The phone rang five times before Olivia heard crackling on the other end. "Hello, who is this?"

"It's um…It's Olivia." Liv stammered.

"Oh." Elsie said in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to call after all."

"Uh, yeah, I just…I was just busy. Only got the chance just now." The detective chuckled nervously.

"No worries, I understand. Work can be stressful."

Huh. She'd bought it…

"So, why did you ask me to call you?"

"Well, first of all, I wanted to get a beautiful woman's number." This made Olivia smile. "Second of all, I wanted your permission to come over."

"You want to come over? At eleven?"

Elsie chuckled. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Olivia took a few moments to think, but honestly, there wasn't much to ponder on. "Of course. You hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm hungry." Olivia could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "See you soon, Liv." And then she hung up.

Olivia dropped the phone next to her, and looked down ot herself. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair up in a bun, glasses on. She couldn't look like a hobo when Elsie came…

She started by letting down her hair, fluffing it out, running to her room quickly she dug through her dresser. She wouldn't dress up, but she couldn't not dress. She decided on a pair of tight fitting black nike jogging shorts, and a tank top, minus her bra. She heard a knock at the door and her heart sank to her stomach.

"Don't mess this up, Liv." She mumbled to herself, walking out into the living room, and opening the door wide open.

Elsie stood on the other side, wearing tight black leggings, and a purple sport bra. Her hair was tied in a tight high pony tail, there was obvious traces of sweat all over her. She sent Olivia a smile. "Hi there."

"Hey." Olivia stepped back. "Come in."

Elsie waltzed in, kicking off her black sneakers and tossing them to the side. "I was out for a run when you called, so good timing."

"Do you usually run around the city late at night?" Olivia questioned, feeling a bit worried.

Elsie chuckled, turning on her heels. "I have since I was a kid. It lets me think about stuff…"

"Oh?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

The younger woman smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?" She questioned.

Elsie took a deep breath, tapping her chin. "Mmm…I dunno. Something happened last night that's been on my mind all day."

"Is that so?" Olivia smirked.

The younger woman nodded, her pony tail bobbing. "There was this really beautiful woman I met…after we made love, she even held me in her arms until the morning."

Olivia gulped.

"It was interesting. Had to figure out my own feelings…psychological stuff, yknow?" Elsie shrugged.

"Sounds about right for a psychologist." Olivia mumbled.

The younger turned around, walking towards the wine glass on the table. She lifted it and took a few gulps. "Very nice. Juinesse?"

Olivia gave a nod. "My favorite French red."

"Mine too." Elsie sent her a smile, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Come sit with me."

The detective simply couldn't not comply. She walked over to the couch, and sat in the cushion next to Elsie, who straddled Olivia's lap. She looked deeply into the detectives eyes, removing her glasses, and setting them to the side.

Olivia couldn't place her finger on what was happening. This felt intimate but not sexual…but how could that be?

Elsie traced her fingers down Olivia's jaw line, across her glossy lips. Then, her arms met the detective's neck gently, carressing it softly as she leaned in. Her lips met with Olivia's, and immediately it was like a bomb went off inside their stomachs. Fireworks like never before shot out in different directions, their lips moved in sync, going faster and faster. Olivia bit down on Elsie's bottom lip, causing her to gasp, which allowed Olivia's tongue entrance into Elsie's mouth. She explored her with her tongue, her hands around Elsie's stomach.

Neither wanted the kiss to end, but they had to breathe, so they pulled apart. They were left staring at one another for awhile, a smile on both their faces.

"Yknow, all of today, I couldn't help but think…" Elsie stood up, removing her bra, "about the marks you left on me." Then her leggings. Leaving her only in a pair of boy short panties. She straddled Olivia once more, taking her hand and tracing her fingers under her breast. "The hickeys." Then drawing her hand to her back. "The scratch marks."

Olivia looked deeply into Elsie's eyes now.

"And, all I could think was how much I enjoyed knowing you were still on me. How much I enjoyed knowing something of you was still with me. I only met you yesterday, Olivia, but you never leave my mind. It's all I can think about, every minute. I don't know how to explain it."

Olivia fell silent, causing Elsie to clam up. "I…I'm sorry, Liv. I'm being an idiot. I…I should leave." She hopped off of Olivia's lap, going for her clothes.

But the older women grabbed her wrist lightly as she stood. "No." She dropped her shorts, and took off her tank top as well. "I was doing the same thing."

Elsie had also left her mark on the detective. She traced a bite mark on the detectives waist. "Did it hurt?"

"No. It felt amazing, and I can't get it off my mind that you are the only person to make me feel so good in a long time." Olivia admitted.

Elsie blushed. "I like you a lot. I shouldn't, but I do."

Olivia nodded. "I like you too. But…"

"But what?" Elsie muttered, grabbing Olivia's waist and pulling her hips against hers.

"I don't…like people, Elsie. I don't date people. I don't love people."

"There's a first for everything." Elsie rationalized.

"No, no…" Olivia sighed, rubbing her hands against Elsie's arms. "I'm incapable of it, sweetie. I just can't."

Elsie gulped. "Okay."

Olivia blinked. "…Okay?"

The younger nodded. "But I still like you. Does that bother you?'

"Not at all." Olivia muttered.

"So…maybe you can learn to open up, Olivia. Toss aside the pain you're feeling, and learn to let yourself be loved." Elsie said softly, and kissed Olivia's cheek tenderly. "Everyone is capable of love. You've simply locked your heart and can't find the key."

Except, Olivia thought, you might have opened the hatch.

"So," Elsie continued, "can I stay the night? If not for you, then for me."

"Of course." Olivia agreed. "Of course you can."

"How about that shower I turned down this morning?" Elsie offered.

Olivia smirked, her hands now riding down to Elsie's backside. "How about a bath?"

Elsie's hips grinned against Olivia's as the older woman's palms groped her ass. "I would like that a lot."

"I'll go run it." Liv whispered, leaving the half naked woman alone in the living room.

Olivia couldn't grasp wha was happening. It was like a light had been shown upon her soul again, but she couldn't tell Elsie. She just couldn't. She couldn't hurt her, and she certainly couldn't hurt herself. She wouldn't allow it.

She ran a hot bath, adding blueberry scented bubble bath. When it was filled, she called out to Elsie as she shed off her underwear. Elsie entered, smiling shyly. Olivia entered first, sitting flush against the back of the tub. "Come, sit with me." She parted her legs, patting her knee.

Elsie also took off her underwear, toeing the water first before getting in. She settled herself between the detectives legs, and rested into her body, her head against her chest.

"Elsie, I'm not ready for love right now, if ever." Olivia whispered. "But I like doing this with you."

"Then we can do this as long as you like." Elsie mumbled, looking up at the detective. "As long as you'll let me be with you?"

Olivia blinked. She took out the ponytail from elsie's hair, and shook out the brown curls. "I'll let you be with me as long as you want."

Elsie took a deep breath. That same sweet spicy cinnamon aroma filled her nostrils. "Forever is a long time." She whispered, tracing circles on Olivia's knee.

Olivia did not respond. She didn't know how to.

The two were in silence for a solid hour, when the water got cold, they dried off, and went into Olivia's bed, where they tangled up with each other. Olivia, holding Elsie flush against her, an arm safely around her waist once again.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying reading so much as I am writing. I'm really excited about where I'm taking this story, so I hope you're ready for a wild ride lmao.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last few weeks, the nightly visits became a daily occurrence. Elsie would come over late at night, and the two women would do various things. Sometimes they'd just sit together on the couch and read, enjoying the others presence. Sometime's they would bake, do some chores that needed doing in Olivia's home. Other times they might make love for endless hours, but always, they would fall asleep in the others embrace. Still, though, Olivia refused to label it as anything other than a friendship.

Tonight, on one of these visits, Olivia was doing paperwork on the couch watching Elsie do crunches on the floor. Sweat dripped down her forehead, her abdomen. Baby hairs stuck to her face. Olivia smiled at the goddess in front of her, holding back the desire to stop her from what she was doing, and to kiss her on those lips she oh so loved, and had come to know well. In fact, she'd come to know the woman's entire body very well. The birth marks on her lower back, the long scar on her inner thigh, the way her eyelids fluttered when she hit her climax. She knew what made the woman tick, what she enjoyed, what she hated. But she didn't know her soul, her heart, or her mind, and that deeply bothered Olivia. It shouldn't, she knew. This wasn't a *thing*. This was just sex, a couple women hanging out. She didn't have to know this woman's heart for that. But she wanted to, very badly.

"Liv?"

Elsie's voice took her out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Elsie chuckled, wiping her sweat off her forehead, standing from the floor and standing on her feet.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Come sit." She patted the couch beside her.

Elsie obeyed, sitting next to the older woman, facing her. "You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared." Olivia chuckled, cupping the woman's warm, damp face. "I just want to ask you something."

"Okay." Elsie agreed. "What is it?"

"I want to get to know you. Really know you. I mean, I know you're thirty two, I know you're a psychologist but…you're almost like a stranger."

The younger woman nodded slowly, with a smile. "Where should I start?"

"From the beginning."

The smile dropped from Elsie's face. "My childhood isn't really something I talk about."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. "How come?"

Elsie sighed, her shoulder sinking into the back of the couch as her chocolate eyes wandered. "It…doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." The older woman said softly. "Everything about you matters."

Elsie gulped. "I'm scared to tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think less of me." She responded meekly.

"I could never." Olivia said tenderly, grabbing the woman soft hands in her own. "You can talk to me."

Elsie took a heavy breath. "My mom died in childbirth with me. I was the youngest of four. My dad had a psychotic break when she died…he beat all of us kids, as soon as he got home from work, heads rolled. Eventually he took to sexually abusing me and my sisters."

Olivia's jaw dropped.

"I ran away from home at fifteen, and lived on the streets until my oldest brother got his own place. We all moved in with him." Elsie said, her voice wavering. "Eventually, we all branched off and did our own thing, but. Yeah. That was my childhood."

"Elsie…" Olivia said softly. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Elsie sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm damaged goods, Liv. Always have been, always will be,"

Olivia kissed the tears away from her cheeks, wrapping her arms around the girls waist tightly, she pulled her in between her legs, wrapping them around the girl who curled into a ball. Elsie's head rested under Olivia's chin as the older woman ran her fingers through the girls dark tendrils. "You're not damaged goods, El. You're far from it."

"Everyone I've loved has hurt me." She weeped. "My girlfriend had such little respect for me, that she fucked another woman in our bed. I don't deserve anyones love."

"Your girlfriend did that because she's a disgusting human being." Olivia stated, cupping the girls face, and making her make eye contact with her. "You deserve all the love in the world."

"But Liv…" The girl weeped. "The only love I want is yours."

The older woman didn't know what to say, or what to do. She did love this woman she was holding in her arms. But she didn't want to let herself. She didn't want to open her heart.

"I…" Olivia gulped. "Elsie I do love you."

The younger woman rubbed tears from her eyes.

"I love you so much." Olivia smiled softly, tucking hair behind the girls ear. "That first night we met, you fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't sleep. I could only stare down at you, wondering how I'd gotten so lucky to hold such a beautiful woman in my arms. Your face, when you sleep, is the most precious thing." She shook her head. "I felt an overwhelming sense to love and protect you."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Elsie croaked.

"I'm scared to." She mumbled. "I don't love people, Elsie. It's very hard for me to let anyone in. But…I think you're different, El, and I want to let you in."

Elsie looked deep into the older woman's eyes. She cupped the detective's cheeks softly, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs, and then leaned in.

They lips touched, sending a bolt of energy through both of them. The kiss intensified as it went on, Elsie moved so she was straddling Olivia, and Olivias hand's rested tightly on the girls hips, pulling them into hers.

"I love you." Elsie whispered against the woman's lips, out of breath.

"I love you too." Olivia responded, giving her another sweet kiss.


End file.
